Poachers
by Wenwalke
Summary: When Grace accidently finds a dead pig, no one realises what a deadly turn of events will follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Poachers by wenwalke**

**Summary:** When Grace accidently finds a dead pig, no one realises what a deadly turn of events will follow.

**A/N: **This story came from one specific scene that flashed into my head. It's Danny whump, because what else would a proud member of the DWOCD write. The story is complete and I hope to post a chapter a day. A big thank you to my beta rewob17 for fixing my mistakes in record time. (less than a day for the whole story.) Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, but I do like to play with them.

**Chapter One**

"So, Danny, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy spending the weekend hiking with me because I know for a fact that you did." Steve stated as he walked along the trail that lead back to where his truck was parked. "I have never seen you so relaxed, or heard you laugh so much."

"A fact, huh? You know for a fact that I enjoyed myself?" Danny laughed as he caught hold of Grace who was walking along beside him. "Don't kid yourself, Steve, it wasn't you who made this weekend so special, it was this little Monkey." He gave her a hug and kissed her head before letting her go and turning to look at Steve who was behind them. "What?" Danny asked as he looked at Steve's face. He hadn't put names to Steve's faces in a while, but this one definitely said 'hurt'. "You thought it was you?"

Steve studied Danny for a couple of seconds then smiled. "Nice try, Danno, but I know you're messing with me. After all this time I can read your face just as well as you can read mine, and your face is telling me that you loved my company just as much as Grace's." Steve looked at Grace, "Isn't that right Grace."

"Yes, Uncle Steve, Danno told me that he was glad that you talked him into this trip, and so am I because I had a really good time." Grace ran back to Steve and gave him a hug. "I hope we can do this again. Maybe next time Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin can come with us?"

"We'll ask them next time, Gracie." Steve answered as he watched warily as Danny walked back to join them with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, what's with all this hugging and why am I not getting any?" Danny laughed as he enveloped not only Grace but Steve as well in a hug. "You got me Super SEAL," he admitted, "You were a big part of why this was a great weekend."

Steve returned Danny's hug until Grace squealed, "Hey, you're squishing me." and pulled her self out from between the two men. But, as she stepped back her foot caught on a loose stone and Grace fell over backwards. She quickly rolled to her side to get up then froze as she stared into the bushes beside the trail.

"Grace, are you okay?" Danny asked anxiously as he released Steve and moved over to his daughter.

Grace pushed herself up and lunged at Danny putting her arms around his waist and holding on tightly. "There's something in the bushes Danno. I could see eyes staring at me."

Danny and Steve exchanged a look, and while Danny moved back a little with Grace still clinging to him, Steve moved forward toward the bushes. "Be careful, Uncle Steve." Grace whispered.

Steve bent down and picked up a fallen branch. Using it, he parted the bushes and frowned when he saw a Feral pig with a crossbow bolt protruding from its neck. The lack of deterioration and slight warmth of the body told Steve the pig hadn't been there very long. "Its okay, Grace, it's only a pig," Steve said as he moved closer to get a better look at the pig. Only then did he see the hand of a woman not far from the pig. Steve looked up and the new tension in his body along with the look on his face caused Danny to immediately lead Grace away.

"Grace, I want you to sit right here on this stump," Danny said as he gently pushed Grace down onto a large tree stump. "Neither Uncle Steve nor I want you to have to look at a dead pig, so promise me you'll stay right here?"

With a nod, Grace settled more comfortably onto the stump. "I'll wait here, Danno, I promise." Danny crossed back and stood beside the trail as Steve uncovered the rest of the woman's body. When Steve pulled the last bush away he realised the body of a man lay next to the woman. Both had been killed the same way, a crossbow bolt protruded from each body. From their clothing and the backpacks still with their bodies it was obvious that the two were tourists.

Steve scanned the area looking for anything out of place as an overwhelming need to protect Grace from this came over him. "Head down the trail with Grace, Danny. I'll stay here and call this in."

"Nope. Not going to happen." Danny stubbornly replied as he too looked around. "There's nothing you can do here, so you are coming with us. You don't seriously think that I'd leave you here by yourself do you? I know you won't stay put; you'll start tracking these guys on your own. With no gun or vest might I add. You're always telling me that I'm your backup, well you're my back up too. I need you to come with us. What if whoever did this is down the trail, huh? You are much better at this jungle stuff than I am. Once Grace is somewhere safe we can come back and look for them." As his rant wound down Danny waited, giving Steve time to process what he'd just said.

Grace sat on the stump watching her dad and uncle. She knew that something was really wrong just by their body language. "Can we go now, Danno? I don't want to be here anymore." Danny immediately turned and walked back to Grace putting his arms around her. "We'll leave as soon as Uncle Steve finishes his call." While Danny had been ranting, Steve had retrieved the IDs from the bodies. Father and daughter stood waiting while Steve called and spoke with Chin. When he was done Steve looked over and the argument he had planned died on his lips as he saw the frightened look on Grace's face, not to mention the worried look on Danny's face. If his going with them to the trail head took that look away from them both, then Steve knew that was what he'd do. Because getting Grace out of this area was something that Steve felt needed to be done sooner rather that later as he was sure the men who had shot the tourists, and the pig, were still somewhere in the area. "Okay Grace, let's get going." he said as he pulled some of the bushes back over the bodies and then stepped back onto the trail.

It took another hour for Steve, Danny and Grace to reach Steve's truck parked at the trail head. As they emerged from the forest Chin and Kono came to meet them. "How long have you guys been here?" Danny asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Chin replied. "We thought we'd wait for you so Kono can take Grace back to Rachel."

Danny turned and knelt down in front of Grace. "What do you say, Grace? You want to go with Kono? She'll take you home." Grace looked from Danny to Kono and back. Even at eleven years of age she knew that there was more wrong than just a dead pig. If her Danno needed her to go home where he knew she'd be safe then she'd do that. "Okay, Danno, I'll go with Auntie Kono so that you, Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin can go catch those bad men who killed that pig and left it."

"That's my girl," Danny said as he gave Grace a hug. Steve came up next to them and also gave Grace a hug. "You look after Auntie Kono, Gracie. Make sure she stays out of trouble, okay?" Kono rolled her eyes at Steve's comment and held her hand out to Grace.

"So I guess Grace doesn't know about the bodies?" Chin queried as they watched Kono drive out of the parking lot.

"No. She only saw the pig." Danny answered. "But I think she suspects there's more wrong than that. So what did you find out about our two victims?" He said changing their focus.

"From the IDs Steve found I now know that they were a retired couple from Iowa here on a two week vacation." As he spoke Chin pulled his vest and a pack from the truck of his vehicle. "I'd guess they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Steve and Danny moved to Steve's truck and retrieved their guns and vests from the lock box. They each strapped a backup weapon to their left ankle; Steve also checked his knife and then replaced it in his thigh holster.

"Do you know anything about poachers in this area? Because I'm pretty sure it's not hunting season for pigs right now." Steve asked.

"Yeah, I checked before we came up here. There have been reports of a group of bow hunters who don't recognise any authority, or the laws in Oahu except their own. They think that they can hunt whatever they want out here." They were all now headed back up the trail towards the bodies. "Apparently they have a camp here somewhere, and tend to live off the land for the most part."

"Do you know how many are in the group?" questioned Danny as he walked between Steve and Chin.

"All the reports I read said there were three or four of them, but there could be more. HPD is sending out a group to retrieve the bodies and set up a command post in the parking lot. When Kono gets back she'll check on that and then bring some officers to help search."

"I want these guys caught, and soon." Danny said vehemently "That could have been us, Grace could have been hurt."

Steve stopped and turned to Danny. "Grace is fine, Danno. Kono will see her home safely. You can stop worrying about her now." Steve had moved to put his hand on Danny's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. He'd known that Danny was concerned about Grace the whole way back because he had also been concerned. He was sure someone had watched them as they left the bodies, just like he was now sure that someone was still out there maybe even now watching them as they made their way back.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows. I'm happy so many of you like my story. This chapter is the start of the Danny whump. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

A little over an hour later Steve, Chin and Danny were trekking through the forest following a faint trail left by the poacher. It looked like only one set of tracks leaving the scene and heading off into the forest. Steve had tried to get Danny to stay with the bodies until HPD arrived. He knew Danny didn't like being in the forest, but there was no convincing Danny that it was okay for Steve and Chin to go without him. "Get it through that thick head of yours that I am not staying here like a frightened girl. I'm coming with you. After all I am your back up, Steven, no matter where we are." Danny said then simply walked off into the forest behind Chin leaving Steve no choice but to follow them.

Steve was in the lead fifteen minutes later when he raised his arm to stop Danny and Chin. They were on the edge of a small clearing, the third one they'd come to. Steve crouched down to look at the ground in front of him. Chin came up and also bent down next to Steve. "What is it Steve?" Chin questioned.

"There's something not right here, Chin. The tracks have become too easy to follow the last few hundred feet." Steve looked around cautiously, something telling him they were not alone. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Danny had removed his pack and was standing by a tree looking over to the other side of the clearing. "I think there's someone, or something, over there," he said as he turned slightly to get a better look. That slight turn saved his life as a crossbow bolt flew at him from where he'd just indicated.

Steve and Chin acted immediately, both diving for cover. Steve's gun was in his hand before he hit the ground and he fired off a quick shot. Chin saw a movement in the bushes across the clearing and while he hoped that Steve had hit the man, he too fired. Both men watched as a native Hawaiian staggered from the bushes and fell, dropping the crossbow clutched in his hands. Both men cautiously made their way over to where the man lay, but as they got closer they could tell he was dead.

Chin picked up the crossbow, "This is some bow, Steve. It is immensely powerful."

"Yeah," Steve said as he looked around the clearing. "I'm sure, from the tracks, he was alone, but there could be others close by." A puzzled look crossed his face, why had Danny not come with them? He could see Danny still standing by the same tree looking back at him. "Hey, Danny, you coming or what?" he called quietly.

Danny simply shook his head and didn't move. Steve suddenly realised that something was very wrong. Danny was standing way too stiffly and his whole body language screamed hurt. "No. No. No." Steve breathed as he took off running across the clearing.

Chin caught the urgency in Steve's voice and movements and also ran back towards Danny.

"Danny! Oh God! Don't move!" Steve frantically grabbed for Danny who was sagging and pushed him up and back against the tree. "Chin, hold him up while I see if I can remove this." Steve relinquished his hold on Danny as Chin replaced him, one hand on Danny's chest keeping him back against the tree, the other hand under Danny's right elbow holding him upright. Steve's eyes locked on to Danny's pain filled eyes as he continued, "This will hurt Danny, but I have to try. Okay?" All he received was a quick nod and a sharp intake of breath from Danny.

Steve stepped back and looked at his best friend and partner. Danny had been hit in his left shoulder by the bolt from the crossbow. The bolt had gone through the shoulder knocking Danny back against the tree in the process. It had then embedded itself into the tree, thus pinning Danny. Bracing his right foot against the tree at Danny's side, Steve took hold of the bolt with both hands. "Ready?" Danny again nodded and closed his eyes. Steve pulled, at the same time as he pushed with his foot, but the bolt refused to move. "Damn!" Steve stepped back and pulled out his phone. "No signal," he said in frustration as he put the phone away again.

"Chin, you need to go for help." Steve moved to replace Chin and hold Danny up against the tree. "Don't be long and make sure you bring something to cut this thing." Steve said indicating the bolt.

"Okay, I should have cell service long before I get back to the trail. I'll call Kono had have her bring what we need." Chin reached out and put his hand back on Danny's chest. "We'll get you out of here, brah. Stay strong." Danny looked at Chin and smiled. "Okay. Not going anywhere." was all he managed in reply. With a last look at his two teammates Chin rushed off the way they'd come his cell in his hand hoping that he'd get back in cell range soon.

Steve moved so that he lent against the tree and Danny effectively pinning him to the tree by his right side thus holding him up. "We'll just hang out here until Chin gets back with help, Danno." He was trying to make light of the situation even though he knew how dire it was. "You were hugging me earlier, now it's just my turn to hug you."

"No." Danny breathed. "You can't hold me up for that long; it could be more than an hour before Kono reaches us." Danny knew what Steve was trying to do, but he didn't want Steve out in the open like this because there were more poachers out there, he just knew it.

"Maybe so. But Chin will be back before then and he'll help." Steve had removed his pack before his attempt to pull the bolt from the tree, now he reached down carefully, without releasing Danny, to retrieve it. Unzipping the side pocket he pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, have a sip of water." He held the bottle up to Danny's mouth so he could drink a small amount of water. "Not too much," he said as he lowered the bottle again.

"And what if more friends of the man you and Chin killed show up in the meantime? You'll be too exposed. You need to stay in the bushes so they don't see you." The worry Steve could see in Danny's eyes was not for himself but for Steve. Danny placed his hand on the gun still in its holster on his hip. "I have my gun."

"What about you Danny, you're not invisible you know." Steve ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm not leaving you, Danny, even if you do still have your gun. You're not able to stay upright by yourself."

"I know that you stubborn idiot, but I have a better idea." Danny looked expectantly at Steve. Super Seal always came prepared for anything. "You have a rope in that pack, right?"

"Yes I have a rope." Steve replied warily. "Why?"

"So use it to tie me to this damn tree. Then you don't have to be out here in the open." Danny's eyes pleaded with Steve to understand that he could not be the cause of Steve getting hurt, or worse, killed.

Steve thought about what Danny had said and realised he was right, he really didn't have a choice. If he stayed there with Danny and more men came then they would both be out in the open and exposed. If he was out of sight in the bushes he could take out any threat before it reached Danny.

"Alright, I'll tie you to the tree, but I'm telling Kono it was your idea, because that woman? She scares me when she gets mad and seeing you tied to a tree will make her mad." Steve started to remove the rope from his pack then turned to Danny. "I need you to stand by yourself for just a couple of minutes while I get this secured. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that." As Steve worked to wrap the rope around the tree Danny continued with a sigh, "She scares me, too."

Steve chuckled at Danny's comment as he wrapped the rope around the tree then looped it around Danny's right shoulder using a blanket from his pack to prevent the rope digging into him. He then took the rope and the rest of the blanket across Danny's chest and under his left arm where he tied the rope to its other end with a slip knot.

Danny had his eyes closed through the whole process and only opened them when he heard Steve rummaging in his pack again instead of hiding. "Get into the bushes Steven."

"No. Not until I check out that wound." Steve had removed his first aid kit from the pack and laid it on the ground. He proceeded to pack gauze around the shaft of the bolt and secured it with tape. "It's not bleeding too badly so that's a good thing." He gently slid his hand behind Danny's shoulder which caused Danny to hiss in pain. "Sorry. I wanted to see how bad the exit wound was."

"Warn a guy the next time would you!" Danny exclaimed. Then he inquired, "So how bad was it?"

"Couldn't tell really, but from the position I think it went through the scapula, I'm pretty sure I felt bone sticking out the back." Steve put a wad of gauze behind Danny's shoulder as best he could. "Not bleeding too badly back here either." he said as he packed the first aid kit away again.

"Great!" Danny exclaimed. "Now would you go into the bushes, Steve, please?"

"Trying to get rid of me, partner?" At the look on Danny's face Steve relented. "Okay, I'm going. But I won't be far."

Steve found a spot where he was well hidden but could still see his partner. He knew that Danny was close to passing out from the pain and shock, but as he watched Danny's head slowly fall forward not two minutes after he left him, Steve almost went back. He needed to be there with Danny, but he also knew that Danny was right and he had to stay in cover. This was so wrong, Danny being tied to the tree. It felt to Steve like he was leaving him there as bait. Rationally he knew that was not true, but emotionally he wasn't so sure.

Five minutes later Danny's fears about more men showing up proved to be true when a man with a crossbow walked into the clearing. Steve watched as the man checked the body of the first poacher then turned to head straight towards his partner.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The whole Danny pinned to a tree and Steve having to tie him there, and then leave him, was where the story started for me. That was the scene I envisioned and everything that came before and comes after just kind of flowed from that scene. I'm really enjoying the reviews, thank you all so much.

**Chapter Three**

Danny did not lose consciousness when his head fell forward; he just couldn't seem to hold his head up any longer. He couldn't believe that he was here, in the forest, tied to a tree by his partner with a crossbow bolt through his shoulder. How did he get himself into these situations? Oh, yeah, usually it was his crazy SEAL partner's fault. But not this time, this time he couldn't blame Steve for any of this, except maybe tying him to the tree. But then again that had been his own idea so not Steve's fault either. He looked over to where Steve was hidden and knew that his partner would find some way to blame himself for this, he always did.

Danny's hand moved slowly towards his gun as he felt rather than saw the poacher enter the clearing and head towards him.

Steve waited until the man was within a few feet of Danny before he attacked. Not wanting to make too much noise in case more men were close by, Steve holstered his gun and pulled his knife from its sheath on his thigh. His intent had been to subdue the man and tie him up, but at the last moment the man saw him and spun around to confront Steve. Not being able to use his bow as Steve was too close, the man threw it at Steve and drew his own knife. By the time Steve knocked the bow aside, the man was on him. But in attacking Steve he made a fatal mistake by raising his arm to bring the knife down in an attempt to drive the blade into Steve's chest, thus leaving himself open. Instead of retreating Steve stepped forward and drove his own knife into his attackers' chest at the same time as he deflected the man's downward thrust. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Danny's pain filled voice reached Steve. "Nice move there, Ninja SEAL." Danny let his hand drop away from his gun as his eyes lowered to half mast, he was now only semi-conscious but had watched the brief fight.

"How are you doing, Danny?" Steve asked as he cleaned his knife off on the man's shirt. Once he'd put the knife away he approached Danny. "You want some more water?"

"No." Danny breathed frustration evident in his voice. "What I want is for you to get back undercover before another of his buddies shows up." Danny nodded at the dead man as he spoke.

Steve figured it was best to say nothing and humour Danny. So he checked the rope was still tight then headed back towards his previous hiding place, but before he got there Danny suddenly yelled, "Get down, Steve!" The trust Steve had in his partner caused him to immediately dropp to the ground as a bolt from a cross bow whizzed by his head close enough for him to feel the air movement it created. If he'd still been standing the bolt would have hit him center mass. He rolled over and came up with his gun in his hand and fired off a shot in the direction he knew the man had to be. His shot was rewarded with a grunt of pain and then the poacher ran off as his bow fell from his useless hand. Steve hesitated to follow the man; he didn't want to leave Danny alone. There was no way of knowing how many more poachers there were out there and the gun shot would bring them right to Danny.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him, Steve." Danny ordered. "I'll be fine." His hand was once again resting on the butt of his gun.

With a last look at Danny, Steve ran off into the forest in pursuit of the injured poacher. It didn't take him long to find him as the man made no attempt to hide. Steve just managed to stop before he ran into the man's body where it lay across the trail. His gun still trained on the man Steve approached cautiously, but the man was dead from a bullet wound to his left arm. It looked like the bullet had nicked an artery and the man bled out as he ran, at least that's what Steve assumed from the amount of blood he'd followed on the trail and the pool beside the body.

It had taken longer than he liked to catch up to the poacher, so Steve left him where he lay and hurriedly returned to the clearing where Danny was. But as he got nearer he could hear talking and slowed down to approach quietly. As he cautiously looked into the clearing Steve knew he shouldn't have listened to his partner and left Danny alone.

There were two men in the clearing now, both obviously members of the group of poachers judging by their clothing and the crossbows they carried. One was crouched down by the man Steve had killed with his knife; the other was standing next to Danny. Steve could only watch as the man said something to Danny then pulled on the rope releasing the slip knot. Danny immediately sagged down, held up only by the bolt through his shoulder. As Steve crept closer he heard the man say, "You're going to die, cop."

Danny hadn't heard the men approach as he was barely conscious. He had no chance to pull his gun before it was roughly removed from his holster by one of the men. With a snarl he grabbed hold of Danny and pushed him back against the tree as he looked around. "Left here as bait were you? Or did your partner just leave you here to delay us so he could get away?" A malevolent smile crossed the man's face. "Let's see what happens when I release this rope shall we?"

The pain was excruciating as Danny tried to keep his feet under him but was unable to and simply sagged down. "You're going to die, cop." was all he heard before the man grabbed his right arm and violently pulled him forward away from the tree and threw him to the ground. Danny cried out in pain as the bolt ripped through his shoulder. He hit the ground and curled in on himself, his right hand clutching at his left shoulder as he lay on his left side. Even with his eyes tightly closed Danny could still feel the darkness closing in on him.

"No!" Steve cried as he saw the man pull Danny from the tree. Abandoning all caution Steve ran forward firing at the man who'd caused Danny so much pain. The satisfaction he felt when the man fell to the ground quickly evaporated as the second poacher sprang up and fired his crossbow. The bolt passed through the outside of his right arm as he tired to evade it causing him to drop his gun. Steve fell to the ground. He didn't know where his gun was and knew he only had seconds to pull his backup from its ankle holster before the poacher fired again. With his right arm next to useless, Steve knew he'd be too late, as retrieving the gun with his left hand would take too long.

The poacher had come closer and now stood with his bow ready. This was it, Steve thought. He was going to die and consequently so was Danny.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, but I do own this dastardly plot to hurt Danny.

**Chapter Four**

Steve was still trying to release his backup gun using his left hand when the poacher raised his bow and pointed it directly at him. Expecting a high powered bolt to hit him at any second, Steve was surprised when the man suddenly arched his back and the bolt left the bow but flew harmlessly into the trees. As the man fell to the side Steve belatedly heard the sound of a gunshot.

Astonished to see no one behind the man, Steve looked around. He'd expected to see Chin, thinking his teammate had come back just in time to save him. Then Steve realised that Danny knelt where he'd fallen near the tree, his back up gun still clutched in his right hand as he swayed slightly from side to side.

"Danny?" Steve croaked in surprise. "Danny!" Steve called again, alarmed when Danny fell onto his right side and failed to respond.

It took Steve less than a minute to lunge to where Danny lay. "Danny, stay with me buddy!" Steve tapped Danny's cheek and was rewarded with a pair of blue eyes, bright with pain, slowly opening to look at him. "Stay with me, okay. I need to get my pack from the bushes." Steve looked into Danny's eyes his hand still resting on his cheek. "I want to see those eyes when I get back. You hear me, partner?" At Danny's slight nod, Steve turned and ran to the bushes, unmindful of the injury to his right arm. He retrieved his pack and was back beside his partner in no time.

Danny's eyes had drifted closed, but they opened again as Steve settled down next to him. "I need to stop this bleeding, Danny," Steve said as he pulled out his first aid kit. "Damn, that's a lot of blood." he muttered as he removed Danny's vest so he could inspect Danny's shoulder, front and back. "I'm going to pack both sides with gauze." Steve worked quickly, ignoring the pain in his arm, and soon had the wound packed and pressure bandages in place. "That should work. I'll check it again after I get you into the bushes."

"Fix your arm and get the guns first," Danny croaked; resisting as Steve tried to ease him up from the ground. Danny could see the blood as it ran down his partners arm and while it wasn't bleeding excessively it needed to be looked after.

"What?"

"You are bleeding, Steven. If you bleed to death where does that leave me?" Steve looked at his right arm. He'd forgotten all about the wound in his anxiety about Danny. Removing another bandage and a couple of gauze pads Steve made short work of wrapping his arm.

"Now, get our guns, we may still need them." Danny stubbornly refused to get up again.

"Okay. Bossy aren't you?" Steve said in frustration. He reached over a few feet to the poacher who had taken Danny's gun and now lay dead by the tree. "Here's yours, mine is somewhere over there, I lost it when this happened." Steve indicated his bandaged arm. "I'll come back and look for it after I move you." He placed Danny's gun into its empty holster, then retrieved the backup gun, from where Danny had dropped it, and replaced it in the holster at Danny's ankle.

Danny didn't resist this time when Steve gently lifted him to his feet and helped him walk into the bushes. They kept walking until Steve found a group of rocks behind which he could place Danny so no one would be able to see him from the clearing. "Here, sit down. I need to check your shoulder again."

"You're welcome." Danny said. At Steve's puzzled look, Danny continued, "For saving your life. You're welcome. Back up, remember?"

Steve chose to ignore the last remark. "Thanks, Danny, I thought for a second there that I'd had it." Steve continued to check Danny's shoulder as he spoke again. "The bleeding is not stopping, Danny. I thought the gauze would have worked." Steve rummaged through his first aid kit. "I don't have a packet of QuikClot. I'll have to think of some other way to stop the bleeding."

"Well think about it while you go retrieve your gun, Super SEAL." Danny caught Steve's hand as it again moved the items in the kit around. "There could be more of them out there babe. We need all the firepower we can get."

Steve held onto Danny's hand as he looked at his partner assessing his condition. He knew that Danny was right. If more poachers came then they'd need to be able to defend themselves until Chin came back. "Okay. But I'll be right back." Steve gave Danny's hand a squeeze then turned and melted back into the trees heading for the clearing.

Danny watched through pain filled eyes as Steve quietly made his way around the rocks to go back to the clearing. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake. His shoulder hurt like the devil and he knew he was losing a lot of blood because he was starting to feel light headed. All Danny could do was hope that help arrived soon.

It took Steve five frustrating minutes to locate his gun. He'd just checked it and holstered it when he heard movement in the trees. Immediately dropping to the ground, Steve decided his best course of action was to play dead and see who was coming. It took another few minutes before Chin cautiously stepped into the clearing, his gun in his hand.

"Chin." Steve called quietly as he pushed himself up to a seated position. Swinging around at the sound of Steve's voice, Chin immediately lowered his gun and ran over. "Am I every glad to see you!" Steve sighed in relief.

"Steve! Are you alright?" Chin helped Steve to his feet. "What happened to your arm? Where's Danny?" he said looking back at the tree where Danny had been earlier. He could see the bolt still sticking out of the tree but no Danny.

"I'm fine, Chin. We had a little more company than we wanted." Steve indicated the two bodies by the tree Danny had been pinned to, and the one near where they stood. "Come with me, we need to get back to Danny. That one," Steve indicated the poacher's body by the tree. "He pulled Danny from the tree. I shot him, but his friend over there managed to wing me."

Chin looked back at the man Steve nodded towards. "Looks like you managed to shoot him though."

"No. That was all Danny." Steve hurried from the clearing, Chin right behind him. "I moved Danny behind some rocks up here. So far there have been five poachers, but there could be more." Steve's gut told him he shouldn't have left Danny, just like the last time.

"Good move Steve. When I spoke to Kono she had learned from Duke that the latest reports put at least seven, maybe eight poachers up here." Chin bumped into Steve's back as they rounded the rocks and Steve stopped suddenly. "What is it, Steve?" Then Chin saw why Steve had stopped, standing behind the rocks was another poacher a big hunting knife in his hand. The man held a barely conscious Danny in front of him as a shield, the knife against Danny's throat.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** You think I'm having too much fun with this, because poor Danny, he just can't get a break in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Not a medical professional but I did research Steve's solution. If you find it too out there, remember, this is fiction. I've tried to reply to all the reviews, but to the guests who I can't reply to. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter Five**

Danny didn't even realise the man was there. One minute he was sitting there fighting to stay conscious, while worrying about what was taking Steve so long, the next he was staring down the barrel of his own gun. What was it with these poachers? Danny thought. They all seemed to find him. He was not the trouble magnet on the team; that was his partner.

"Why are you out here, cop?" The poacher growled. "How many more of you are there?"

Danny simply stared at the man. He was not inclined to answer any of his questions. If this man found out about his dead comrades back in the clearing then things could only get a lot worse. There was no doubt in Danny's mind that he would be dead, and Steve would be next.

"Talk, or so help me I'll make you." Stowing Danny's gun at his waist, the man pulled a knife. "Never liked guns, they're too noisy," he said has he knelt down next to Danny, the big knife point lazily running circles around Danny's chest.

His eyes never leaving the man's face, Danny kept his lips tightly closed. He had to give Steve more time to get back and hopefully take out yet another poacher. Damn if it didn't feel like there was a never ending group of them, they just kept showing up. If his count was correct, this guy was number six.

"Need a little incentive?" Suddenly Danny was gasping in pain as the knife blade pushed into his chest over his heart. "Talk or I'll prick you like a pin cushion."

Danny's eyes closed as he tried to overcome the pain and the blackness that threatened to envelope him. He realised that the wound was not deep enough to reach his heart. The man was toying with him, waiting for answers that Danny refused to give him. It took a supreme effort for Danny to open his eyes and look defiantly at the poacher, only to find the man was looking back towards the clearing. It was then that Danny heard Chin's voice as he spoke to Steve. He needed to somehow warn them before they reached the rocks, but the poacher had other ideas. He roughly pulled Danny to his feet and back away from the rocks. One arm snaked around Danny's neck to hold him up, while the other brought the knife to Danny's throat.

The rough handling was almost too much for Danny and his vision greyed out from the pain in his shoulder. "Stop right there. Put your guns on the ground or your buddy here is dead." The man behind him ordered. Danny watched Steve through half lidded eyes. He knew that there was only a matter of seconds for him to do something to stop this, because he could see in Steve's very posture that he would comply just to save him and Danny couldn't allow that. So as he felt the knife dig deeper into his throat, Danny looked Steve directly in the eye, trying to convey what he intended to do. Then he let his body go limp, taking the poacher by surprise. He heard two shots ring out as he fell to the ground landing on his left shoulder. A heavy weight landed on top of him causing excruciating pain to flare and Danny knew no more.

Steve could not believe his eyes. As he'd feared, another poacher had somehow found Danny, and Steve knew that he would not hesitate to carry out his threat. He realised that surrendering his weapon was wrong and went against all the training he'd ever had, but this was Danny. The point of the big knife was already drawing blood and hovered dangerously close to where the carotid artery ran. There was a look in Danny's eyes that stopped Steve as he was about to obey and suddenly he knew what Danny intended to do. As Danny went limp and sagged down, Steve fired hitting the poacher in the right shoulder. The knife dropped from a useless hand and as Danny fell to the ground. Chin fired seconds after Steve, this time hitting the poacher directly in the heart.

Chin pushed the dead poacher off of Danny while Steve fell to his knees next to his partner. Carefully he rolled Danny onto his back, it was then he found the new wound directly over his heart. "Damn!" he exclaimed his fingers now seeking the pulse at Danny throat. "Chin, I need the first aid kit from my pack over there." Steve indicated his pack sat between two of the rocks.

"Got it." Chin said as he rushed back with the kit. "How is he?"

"He's not good." Steve ripped Danny's T-shirt and applied a pressure bandage to the new wound. At the same time Chin apply a bandage to the cut on Danny's neck. "Help me roll him onto his right side. I need to somehow stop this bleeding." he said indicating the blood seeping through the bandage on the front of Danny's shoulder.

Between them they gently rolled Danny and Steve quietly swore when he saw how much blood lay on the ground. "There's too much blood, an artery has to be involved." Steve exclaimed as he removed the bandage on the back of Danny's shoulder that he had applied earlier. With the bandage removed the blood flowed freely with each beat of Danny's heart.

"He's going to bleed out long before Kono gets here with help." Chin offered. "She is still over half an hour away."

"There's only one way to stop this amount of bleeding." Steve mused. "We were shown how in the advanced field medicine course I took, but I've never used it." Steve stated slowly.

"How?" Chin asked.

"We have to cauterize the wound." Steve answered simply. But he knew that what he planned was anything but simple. Yes he'd been shown how, but his instructor had told them to only use this method as a last resort. Well, this was a last resort type situation. If the bleeding continued at the rate it was now, Danny would be dead in minutes.

"Steve, you can't be serious. I've seen that done on old westerns and setting fire to Danny's wound could do more harm than good." Chin was horrified by what Steve was suggesting.

"No Chin. There's a better way than that. Danny has a Swiss army knife in the right front pocket of his pants get it for me." Steve was busy pushing gauze into the shoulder wound, at both the front and back, in a vain attempt to slow the bleeding. Once Chin had the knife in hand he continued. "Now, start a small fire. It needs to be hot, fast, we don't have much time."

Chin soon had a small fire going on one of the rocks. Steve took the knife from Chin and opened the blade. He'd seen Danny use the knife in the past and knew that the blade was more rounded than pointed. This made it perfect as he didn't want to cause more injury that was all ready there. It was only a half inch wide blade and would work for what Steve planned to do. "Okay we have to work together or this may not work." Steve looked at Chin waiting for a response. When none came right away he continued, "Chin, this is Danny's only chance, are you with me or not?"

"You're sure?" Chin said as he looked at Danny.

"Yes, I'm sure, Chin. I have so much gauze packed into that wound now it should have stopped, but look at it." Steve watched as Chin finally realised that blood was still flowing from the exit wound on Danny's back even with the gauze in place. When he received a slight nod of acceptance from Chin, Steve spoke again. "We need to move him closer to the fire. Then we sterilise the blade and get it hot. You have to hold him still because even though he's unconscious this is going to hurt."

"Okay," was all Chin said in response.

Together they carefully move Danny over to the rock where Chin had started the fire. Steve wiped the knife blade with a sterile cloth from his kit. Then he pulled out a rolled ace bandage. "Put that in Danny's mouth I don't want him to bite his tongue in reaction to the pain." Steve watched as Chin did as he asked, "Now when I'm ready remove the gauze from Danny's back and then hold him as still as you can."

Steve wrapped his right hand with a bandage to protect it from the heat then he held the small blade in the flames. He watched worriedly as the blade heated. His instructor had made a point of telling them that the blade should be hot but not so hot that it glowed red or white as that would do more damage than good. When he could stand the heat on his hand no longer Steve removed the blade from the flame. "Now Chin." he said as he turned to where Danny lay.

Chin quickly removed the gauze then practically sat on Danny's hip, one hand holding his shoulder while the other held his head still.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Steve inserted the blade carefully into Danny's wound moving it from one side to the other quickly. His instructor had emphasized that it only took a second or two to cauterize an artery, then he removed the blade and sat back to watch. Danny had writhed in pain as the blade touched him, but Chin managed to keep him still. Once Steve removed the blade Chin pulled the rolled up bandage from Danny's mouth, then he too sat back and watched. Both men knew that if this didn't work they'd lose their friend.

**TBC.**

**A/N: **Yeah I know, another cliffie. What can I say, I just love to write them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So who's up for some Danny/Steve bromance, because I am.

**Chapter Six**

It didn't take long for both men to recognize that the desperate measure that Steve had taken to save Danny had worked. The bleeding had stopped. Slowly Steve removed the gauze packed into the front of the wound, no blood from there either. As both men released the breath neither had realised they were holding, Chin whispered, "It worked, Steve. You saved him."

"Yeah. Maybe. For now." Steve ran his left hand through his hair. "But what if I've caused more damage?" After applying more pressure bandages front and back Steve leaned back against the rock, closing his eyes as the pain in his right arm increased. He'd had to use it to save Danny and now it was letting him know. Steve pushed the pain down. He didn't have time for this. He'd just hurt his best friend in an attempt to save his life. What kind of friend did that? What if he was wrong?

"Stop it, Steve." Chin moved over and sat beside Steve, pulling the first aid kit with him. "I can see the guilt and it's not helping. You did the only thing you could to save Danny." Chin removed the blood soaked bandage from Steve's arm and looked at the wound. "If you'd done nothing, Danny would probably be dead already, the amount of blood he was losing." Chin cleaned the wound and re-bandaged it. "Cut yourself some slack would you?"

A moan from Danny stopped whatever Steve was about to say. Steve, with Chin's help gently rolled Danny onto his back, supporting his head with his now empty back pack. "Easy Danny, don't try to move." Motioning to the downed poacher, Steve continued, "Chin, get me his belt we need to immobilise this shoulder."

Chin moved to the dead man and removed his belt, when he returned he could see that Danny's eyes were open. "Hey, Danny, how do you feel, brah?"

"Never better, Chin," Danny groaned. He wasn't sure what had gone on while he'd been out, but he'd been jolted back to consciousness by a burning pain in his shoulder. He'd heard Steve and Chin talking, but wasn't awake enough to understand them until now.

Chin helped ease Danny up to lean against Steve, so he could wrap the belt around him, effectively securing Danny left arm to his chest. When Steve and Chin moved to lay him back down Danny stopped them. "I'd like to stay sitting up if it's all the same to you?" Chin nodded then helped Steve get more comfortable against the rock with Danny still leaning against his left side.

Chin retrieved Steve's gun from where he'd dropped it in his haste to reach Danny and placed it next to Steve. "I'm going to scout around. Don't want to be surprised by any more poachers." Looking from Steve to Danny, then back to Steve, he continued, "You two okay for now?"

Danny simply nodded as he seemed to melt into his partners' side to get more comfortable. Steve had his left arm around Danny with his hand resting on Danny's waist holding him close. "We're good, Chin. Be careful."

With a last look at the two men Chin moved off into the trees.

There was silence for several minutes before Danny couldn't stand it any longer. "Earth to Super SEAL, come in Super SEAL." When Steve said nothing Danny tried again. "Tell me what's wrong Steve, or I swear I'll call Chin back and cuddle with him."

"Nothing's wrong Danny," Steve finally answered, "and we're not cuddling, I'm helping you stay upright.

"Yep, and I'm the King of England." Danny shifted slightly away from his friend.

"Don't!" Steve tightened his hold keeping Danny close.

"Then you need to use your words Steven. I can feel the guilt, it's radiating off you in waves." Danny settled against Steve again. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. For once, none of this crazy mess is your fault."

"It's all my fault Danny."

"What? Why?"

"Because I failed to recognise a trap and you got hurt; because I left you tied to a tree as bait; because I then left you alone, twice and you were hurt again; because you almost bled out." Steve sighed. "It's all my fault," he whispered again.

"Bull Shit! That is utter bullshit Steve." Danny felt anger at his partner rising. "Get this through that thick skull of yours, NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT. Besides, I know you pulled some Ninja SEAL trick to stop me from bleeding out."

"I simply cauterized your wound Danny. Anyone could have done that."

_'__So that's what I felt_._'_ Danny thought. "Not just anyone would have known to do that Steve only a Ninja SEAL like you."

When Steve said nothing Danny continued, "Thank you for saving my life. I guess we're even now, huh? I save you, you save me. That's what partners do, right?"

"Shut up and rest." Steve soothed, "Kono will be here soon." Danny closed his eyes as he melted once more into Steve's side.

It took fifteen more minutes for Kono to arrive with help. By then Danny was feverish and once again unconscious. Steve still sat holding his partner. Chin, who had returned, was convinced that Steve had also developed a fever, but when he asked how he was, "Fine!" was the sharp response he was given. No more poachers had appeared and Chin was thankful for that.

The two paramedics who had accompanied the group immediately rushed to Steve and Danny, while the HPD officers spread out to form a perimeter. Kono walked up to Chin. "How are they, cus?"

"Danny's not good. We came close to losing him. Steve was hurt while I was away and I think they have both developed infections, you know how easy that is here in the forest." Chin watched as the paramedic moved Danny away from Steve and placed him on the fold up stretcher they'd brought with them. Steve looked like he'd just lost something very precious, so Chin moved over and sat down beside him. "He'll be all right Steve. Once they get fluids started and stabilize him we can get him out of here."

Steve said nothing as he watched the efficient way the paramedics worked to hook Danny up to an IV and oxygen. If he was to be honest with himself he was not feeling so good either and he knew that the wound in his arm was becoming infected.

Kono moved to sit on the other side of Steve. "How you doing, boss?"

"I'm good, Kono." Steve became silent again as he continued to watch the paramedics work.

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't make it true Steve." Chin chimed in. "When the paramedics are finished with Danny, one of them will fix up your arm then we'll be on our way."

"No. Danny comes first. My arm will hold until we get out of here. I told you I'm good." Steve's adamant statement would have been more convincing if he hadn't been flushed with an obvious fever.

"Don't worry. We have every intention of moving Danny while you are being looked at." Kono looked over at Chin for support.

"This is not a negotiation, Steve. You will have your arm looked at." At the defiant look Steve gave him, Chin continued, "Besides I am not going to listen to a rant from Danny when he finds out we allowed you to neglect your own health because of him." Chin moved aside as one of the paramedic left Danny and knelt down in front of Steve. "You can't win this because you know I'm right."

Steve watched as Chin walked over to where Danny's stretcher was being lifted by four HPD officers. Kono still sat beside him and when he looked at her the worry for him in her eyes stopped him from pushing to his feet to follow Chin. He knew it would only take a few minutes for the paramedic to do his job and besides he could hear Danny in his head, _'Let people help you for once in your life will you, you stubborn Neanderthal animal.' _So Steve reached for Kono's hand and smiled at her as the paramedic got to work.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** So no cliffhanger this time, doesn't mean I'm done with them yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Commander, my name is Simon. Let's see what we have here shall we?" The five minutes it took for Simon to clean and redress his arm seemed like forever to Steve. Simon also gave Steve an injection to help with the pain. The group transporting Danny had moved out of sight and Steve was anxious to catch up to them. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen because he'd let Danny out of his sight, again.

Kono helped Steve to his feet when Simon was done, and the three set off after the main group. "Don't worry, Commander, your partner is in good hands. Kalio is an excellent paramedic."

They caught up to them fairly quickly as the group had stopped in the next clearing, Kalio, the paramedic with Danny was arguing on the sat phone. "We need it now. You're telling me there's no way Medivac can be here sooner that an hour?" Whatever he heard on the other end upset him even more. "This man may not be able to wait that long."

Steve bypassed Kalio and knelt down beside Danny. He didn't like what he was hearing as it could only mean that Danny's condition had worsened. To his surprise Danny's eyes were open. "How're you doing Danno?"

"To quote you, I'm fine." At the look Steve gives him Danny continues, "Okay! Okay! So I'm not fine. I'm stuck out here in the forest with no Medivac available, poachers roaming the area, and at least an hour's trek back to civilisation. Oh, and let's not forget my shoulder is now infected. How am I supposed to be doing? Huh?"

Chin came up next to Danny and also knelt down beside him. "You just have to hold on a little longer Danny. Kono has an idea and she's making a call right now."

"What idea?" Steve asked as he looked over to where Kono stood the sat phone to her ear. "Who's she calling?" Kono was now pacing as she spoke animatedly to the person on the other end of the call. "Kamekona?" Steve questioned as he swung back to look at Chin.

"Yeah," Chin nodded. "I know it's not a Medivac, but if Danny gets to the hospital quicker then that's good."

Steve sat on the ground and ran his left hand over his face. Why hadn't he thought of Kamekona? A hand came to rest on his leg. "Don't do that, Steve. Stop taking this all on yourself." Danny's voice was barely a whisper and it was an effort for him to speak, but he could still read his partner and he had to set Steve straight once again. "You are hurt, too, and I'll bet they gave you the good stuff for your arm." Steve brought his hand down the clasped Danny's. "It's okay, babe, there are other people here who can help."

All Steve could do was nod. It never ceased to amaze him how Danny knew what he was thinking. It seemed so long ago now that they'd met in his father's garage over the barrels of their guns. But in that moment he'd known that Danny was exactly who he needed as a partner. By the end of the first week he couldn't imagine Five-0, or his life, without Danny in it. His grip on Danny's hand tightened. He would not lose his friend. "If you know me so well, Danny, what am I thinking now?" Steve asked quietly.

"You'll never lose me Steve because I'll always be here," Danny brought both their hands, still clasped together, up to tap Steve's chest over his heart.

No one spoke for the next few minutes as Kono finished her call. Kalio rechecked Danny's vitals as Steve sat, still holding their hands to his chest. Danny's eyes had closed as he again lost consciousness.

"Kamekona will be here in fifteen minutes." Kono reported as she came and knelt down next to Chin. "He was just dropping some tourist off and will come directly here." She looked at Steve as he held Danny's hand and knew she missed something. "What did I miss, Chin?"

"I'll tell you later cus."

"Commander, Danny's pressure is very low. Do you know what his blood type is?" Kalio asked.

"What?" Steve had been lost in his thoughts about Danny until Kalio spoke.

"I know what blood type he is," Chin offered. "He's the same as me. If you need blood I'd be more that happy to give him some."

"Simon, get what we need." Kalio ordered. "Chin sit here we need to do this quickly before he goes into hypotensive shock."

In less than two minutes the paramedics had Chin hooked up to Danny. "Here," Simon put a rolled up bandage in Chin's hand. "Squeeze this, slowly. It will help the blood flow."

Kamekona arrived fifteen minutes later and landed in the clearing. "How's my favourite Haole?" Was his first question on greeting Kono.

"Not so good," she answered. "Thanks for coming to get him."

"You're welcome sista, let's get him loaded."

While Simon unhooked Chin, Kalio organised enough men to lift Danny into the chopper. Once Danny was settled the paramedic loaded his equipment and climbed in next to him.

Kono, with the aid of Simon helped Steve to his feet and led him over to the front passenger seat. Steve had been dreading the walk out of the forest and was relieved when Simon insisted he go in the helicopter.

"Watch out for more poachers, Kono." Steve said before the door was closed. "More are out there I'm sure of it."

"No worries, boss. I think we have enough people in our group to deter them if they come looking. You take care of Danny and yourself, we'll see you at Queen's," with that Kono closed the door and Kamekona prepared to take off for the hospital.

Part way there, Kalio switched out the nasal cannula for a full oxygen mask and then proceeded to squeeze the IV bag hooked up to Danny. Steve had been quietly dozing but came fully awake at the hurried, but controlled movement from the back seats. "What is it?" he asked.

"His pressure is dropping again and he's breathing has become depressed." Kalio replied as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled one handed. "How long before we reach the hospital?"

Steve looked over at Kamekona.

"Five minutes, brah." Kamekona supplied.

"Make it quicker if you can," came from Kalio.

TBC.

A/N: Opps, there goes another of those darn cliffies.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter, even though it is a little shorter.

**Chapter Eight**

Kalio's call to Queen's Medical had alerted them to their imminent arrival, so a medical team was on hand when Kamekona landed the helicopter.

Steve could only watch as Danny was whisked away. Then it was his turn as a nurse and an orderly eased him out of the chopper and into a wheelchair. He had almost refused and insisted he could walk, but Danny's voice was again in his head. _'Don't be an idio__t,__ Steve. Take the help. Or do you want to fall down and look like a SEAL out of water?' _

"Thanks Kamekona," Steve said as he got settled into the wheelchair.

"Shoots, I'm glad I could help bruddah." Kamekona moved aside as the orderly turned the wheelchair. "I'll move this," he indicated to chopper, "then I'll be back to check on you and Danny."

Steve nodded as he was pushed away.

There was no sign of Danny when Steve arrived in the ER. A nurse helped him removed his shirt and put on a hospital gown. The bandage Simon had wrapped his arm with was removed by a tall doctor who introduced him self as Dr. Price. He frowned when he saw how red the wound was and looked up at Steve. "This wound is infected we'll have to clean and debride it."

"Yeah doc, it doesn't take long in the forest." Steve replied.

"Okay. Well, we'll start IV antibiotics and then see about getting you to surgery." Dr Price turned to a nurse, ordered the antibiotics and asked her to check on an open operating room.

"This doesn't look like a bullet wound, Commander McGarrett?"

"No doc. It was caused by a crossbow bolt." Steve supplied.

"Well, that explains the tears around the wound, there must have been flight feathers on this particular bolt."

"It went by a little too fast for me to see, but there were feathers on the one pinning Danny to the tree." Steve grimaced in pain as he thought about Danny being pulled from the tree and the feathers going through his shoulder. Steve wondered how Danny had managed to stay conscious at all after that, let alone save him from the poacher who'd caused the wound to Steve's own arm.

"Your partner was taken directly up to surgery on his arrival, Commander." Dr. Price commented. "His shoulder had started bleeding again, quite severely."

"I tried to cauterize the wound as I was taught in the SEALs', but I wasn't sure how long it would hold." Steve thought maybe he'd done something wrong, which caused the wound to start bleeding again.

"It held long enough to get him here alive and that's what really matters." Dr Price said. "You did everything right and that, along with the blood transfusion saved his life."

"How long will he be in surgery?" Steve asked.

"A few hours, I'm afraid. Yours will go a lot quicker."

The nurse came back into the cubicle at that point with the IV equipment. "There's no operating rooms available right now, doctor. One is expected to open up in a couple of hours."

"What, no that's too long. This wound is already infected." Dr. Price looked at Steve appraisingly. "I could do it here Commander. That is if you're okay with a local aesthetic to your arm?"

"Yes, I'm okay with that, doc." Steve answered. "Let's just get this done. I want to be there when Danny comes out of surgery."

An hour later, Steve sat and looked at his newly bandaged arm now resting in a sling. The debridement had gone well, according to Dr. Price, and the wound was now cleanwith all trace of infection removed. Dr. Price had left, but promised to return soon with word on how Danny's surgery was going.

Chin and Kono arrived at Queen's to find Kamekona occupying a couch in the waiting room. "Any word yet?" Kono asked.

"Nothing yet sista, but they won't tell me anything as they say I'm not Ohana. Maybe one of you can work some magic and convince them to talk to us."

"I'll handle it," Chin said as he headed to the nurses station.

"Who did this to Danny and Steve?" Kamekona asked Kono. "They was supposed to just be hiking this weekend from what they said Friday when they had supper at my truck."

"Poachers," Kono replied. "They killed a couple of tourists and Steve, Danny and Grace found them on the way back from their hike."

"What! Where's little Gracie? I didn't see her."

"She's fine big guy. I took her home while Steve, Danny and Chin went after the poachers."

"'dis was them? They's bad people sista. You all had better watch out." Kamekona stood up and anxiously started to pace the room. "Did you get them all?"

"They got six between them, but we're not sure how many there are." Kono answered.

"Eight." Kamekona supplied. "Last I heard there was eight."

"So there's still two out there," Kono acknowledge quietly.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you are all staying with this story because is no over yet.

**Chapter Nine**

Steve was admitted for overnight observation, much against his wishes. But Chin had convinced him that staying would give him easier access to Danny, and it wasn't as if Steve planned on leaving the hospital anyway. Plus, he could finish the IV antibiotics and relax in a bed while he waited, instead of sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.

Once Steve was settled into a room, Chin, Kono and Kamekona were allowed to join him. Now they all sat, or in Steve's case lay, waiting for Dr. Price to come with news on how Danny's surgery had gone.

Chin and Steve were both asleep when Dr. Price finally entered the room three hours later. Kamekona woke Chin, while Kono woke Steve.

Dr. Price waited until both men were awake before he spoke. "First, let me assure you that Detective Williams is alive and we'll do everything we can to keep him that way." As Steve opened his mouth to speak, the doctor held up his hand to stop him. "The surgery was not as straight forward as your own Commander. The wound was badly infected and the Suprascapular Artery had a tear in it. Not to mention the crossbow bolt had gone through the scapula causing considerable damage."

Kono sucked in a sharp breath as she thought about the damage done to Danny. Chin put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"The surgeon was able to repair the tear in the artery and debride the wound but it took longer than we'd like. Detective Williams coded on the table, but they were able to bring him back fairly quickly." Dr. Price walked up next to Steve before he continued. "What you did out there, cauterizing the wound, you saved his life," he said. "You should be proud of yourself."

Steve couldn't find any words right then. He'd known what he did was Danny's only chance, but what he hadn't known was if it would work. Now looking at the doctor standing next to him he had the feeling that there was more to come.

When Steve didn't speak, Dr. Price sighed and continued. "He's being settled into ICU right now. His blood pressure is still very low and there's the danger of his organs shutting down. We're pushing blood and fluids as fast as we can, but we could still lose him."

With a shake of his head Steve finally found his voice. "No. That's not going to happen. Danny is a fighter."

"Yes, I'm sure he is. If he wasn't they'd have lost him on the table." Dr. Price turned to Chin, Kono and Kamekona. "I can allow one of you to visit him at a time. Then I want you all to go home you look exhausted."

"You go first Kamekona," Chin instructed. "We'll be along shortly." Kamekona nodded and followed the doctor out of Steve's room.

Steve was already swinging his legs over the side of his bed. His IV had been removed earlier, so there was nothing stopping him from going to be with Danny. Chin walked up next to him and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Before you go see Danny you really need to call Grace." He picked Steve's phone up from where it lay on the bedside table and handed it him.

The phone was powered off and when Steve turned it on there were beeps from missed calls and messages. Grace had called a number of times but in the last hour Rachel had also called. Steve ran his left hand over his face as he looked at the phone resting on his knee. "How do I tell Grace I didn't protect her Danno and let him get hurt?"

"You don't because none of that is true." Chin replied. "But you have to call her now. It's getting late."

With a sigh Steve picked up his phone and call Rachel's number. Before he could even say anything Rachel was talking. "Commander McGarrett, what's going on? Where's Danny? Grace has been trying to call him, and then you, for hours now. I finally got her to go to bed, but only because I promised I'd keep calling."

"Rachel, I know. Okay. Calm down and I'll tell you what's going on." Steve sighed again. "Danny was hurt out in the forest. We're now at Queen's Medical and it's not looking good."

"What? What do you mean it's not good?" Rachel demanded in her clipped British accent.

"He's lost a lot of blood and the wound became infected. Right now he's in the ICU. I don't know if they'll allow Grace in to see him, but I think you should bring her by in the morning."

"What you're saying is that you don't think he'll live? You want me to bring Grace to say goodbye to her father?" Steve could hear the panic in Rachel's voice. "No. I can't do that. Grace shouldn't have to do that."

"Rachel, we don't know yet if Danny will be alright, but he's a fighter and I know he's fighting to be here for Grace." He had to convince her to bring Grace. If not then he would go there himself, in the morning, and fetch her whether Rachel liked it or not. "Grace is strong, just like her father. She can handle this."

"No!" The emphatic reply from Rachel came back, before the phone went dead.

"Damn, she hung up on me." Steve exclaimed.

"Give her time to process this Steve," Kono suggested. "She'll call back, or bring Grace in the morning, I'm sure."

Steve nodded as he pushed himself up to stand a little shakily beside his bed. Chin helped him put on his boots, then the three teammates headed to the ICU together.

Kamekona was still there when they arrived and came out when Kono entered the cubicle.

"Go home now, big guy." Steve said. "I'll look after Danny, and I promise I'll call if anything changes."

With a sad look back at the cubicle holding Danny, Kamekona nodded and turned to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow when Jersey's filling better," were his parting words.

Chin had been watching Kono as she stood besides Danny's bed. He could see her shoulders shaking and knew she was crying. "I'll go in now and then take Kono home." He said. "You'll be staying so call if there's any change." It was a statement as he didn't need to ask because he knew that once Steve entered Danny's cubicle the hospital staff would have a fight on their hands to get him to leave again. "He's my blood brother now, so take care of him for me."

At Steve's nod, Chin entered the cubicle and walked up to Kono. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Steve watched as they stood that way for a few minutes, then Chin steered Kono out of the ICU and the two disappeared.

Steve hesitated before entering. He could do this. He had to do this for Danny. If the worst happened he had to be there with Danny at the end. But he knew in his heart that Danny was a fighter and that he would be fighting now to come back to Grace and his Ohana.

Drawing in a deep breath, Steve entered the cubicle and walked up to the side of Danny's bed.

**TBC.**

**A/N: **Sorry, no Danny again but I promise he is in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So Danny back in this chapter, did you miss him in the last two, because I did.

**Chapter Ten**

There were a myriad of machines hooked up to his friend, but thankfully no ventilator just an oxygen mask. Leads and lines were attached everywhere, including places Danny would hate. A rapid transfusion of blood and saline was being delivered through a central line in Danny's neck. But even with that when Steve gently picked up Danny's right hand it was cold.

Steve had snagged a stool and sat, still holding Danny's hand when Dr. Price came in a few minutes later to check on Danny. "He's doing well, Commander. Why don't you go back to your room? If anything changes you'll be informed immediately."

"I'm staying," Steve said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." Dr. Price said as he waved at someone outside the cubicle.

Steve's first thought, as the two orderlies entered, was that he would be forcibly removed. Then he realised that they were manoeuvring a reclining chair through the door.

"This chair will be move comfortable than that stool." Dr. Price stood to the right of Danny's bed. "Now, come around here while they get the chair situated."

Steve stood and moved to the other side of the bed. "Thank you Dr. Price," he said. "I thought I was going to have to convince you to let me stay."

"No. I already received a call from Governor Denning. Lieutenant Kelly called and filled him in on what happened today. He called me to check on Detective Williams and also suggested that it would be better if I allowed you to stay with him." Dr. Price put his hand on Steve's left arm. "But you must stay out of the way of the nurses, and if we ask you to leave, for any reason, you will. Clear?"

"Yes," Was Steve's simple answer as he moved back around Danny's bed. The orderlies had left and the recliner was positioned next to the bed so that Steve could reach Danny, but not be in the way.

"I expect you to get some sleep, Commander." The doctor headed towards the door. "I'll be back later to check on you both."

Somehow Steve did manage to sleep. The chair was right next to the bed, close enough for Steve to use his left hand to hold Danny's right hand even when he reclined the chair. This left the other side of the bed open for the nurses whenever they came in to check Danny's vitals.

It was early morning when Steve was jolted awake by Danny's hand moving within his own. He looked up to see a pair of sleepy blue eyes looking back at him. Sometime during the night the oxygen mask had been changed for a nasal cannula. Steve glanced at the readouts on the machines behind the bed and realised that they all looked so much better than when he'd entered the ICU hours earlier.

Steve stood and looked down at Danny. "Hey," he said. "You are looking so much better. How do you feel?"

Danny swallowed a few times before he found his voice. "I'm good."

"Hey, that's my line." Steve protested. "Besides, I know that's not true."

"Yeah, well now you know how it feels when you say it." Danny replied. "Did HPD get the rest of the poachers?"

"No. They're still out there somewhere."

Dr. Price entered the cubicle followed by a nurse. "Ah, I see you've decided to join us, Detective." He turned and looked at Steve. "Can you give us a few minutes, Commander? I'd like to check my patient and you need to go freshen up. Sarah here will show you to the staff lounge where you can shower and change."

Steve nodded. He'd agreed to leave when asked, so he squeezed Danny's hand, "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't intend to." Danny said as he watched Steve follow Sarah from the cubicle.

"You had us worried there for a while, Detective. But the Commander never doubted that you would make it through." Dr. Price said as he lifted the bandage to check Danny's shoulder.

"How long was he sitting here?" Danny asked.

"All night. He didn't want to leave you alone, and the Governor asked he be allowed to stay."

"How is he? I know his arm was infected." Danny's asked with concern.

"He's fine. I debrided the wound myself and he had IV antibiotics. Let's worry about you, shall we?" Dr. Price applied a new dressing, and checked Danny's IVs. "I think we can get rid of some of this equipment soon. Your infection has gone down considerably and the wound has started to heal. We had to do extensive repairs to your scapula, but with PT you should regain full motion in your shoulder."

"That's good to hear." Danny said. "So when can I get out of here?"

"I'll move you to a room in a few hours, but you'll be staying with us for a couple of days." At the look on Danny's face he continued, "It's not up for discussion, Detective. You almost died on the table just a few hours ago." Danny looked a little sheepish at that. "I think for your sake, and Commander McGarrett's, you need to stay here until I say you can leave."

"Okay, if you provide a cot in my room for my constant companion. Super SEAL will not leave with more poachers out there and he needs to sleep too. Not in a chair but in a bed."

"It's a deal then Detective. I'll put you in a double room and Commander McGarrett can use the second bed. Now get some sleep and I'll come back in a couple of hours and check on you then, with a view to moving you."

Steve returned a few minutes after Dr. Price left to find Danny asleep. He felt better after his shower and was now dressed in clean scrubs. He'd just settled down in the recliner when Sarah came in with a dressing tray. "Dr Price told me to change your dressing Commander. I also have your antibiotics and a breakfast tray will be brought for you when I'm done."

"Thank you, Sarah." Steve said. "How's Danny? I missed Dr. Price."

"He's doing very well Commander. We'll be moving him to a room in a couple of hours." Sarah had set up what she needed while talking. "Here, sit on this stool so I can work."

Once his dressing was changed and he'd taken the antibiotics, Steve moved back to the chair to eat the breakfast provided. He suddenly realised that he hadn't eaten since the previous day, and he was starving.

Chin and Kono arrived two hours later just as Dr. Price finished examining Danny again. "How is he, Steve?" Kono asked.

"He's good, Kono. They'll be moving him to a room soon." Steve was once again outside Danny's cubicle. "Has there been any progress in finding the other two poachers?"

"Nothing," Chin replied.

Dr. Price exited Danny's cubicle before Chin could say more. "Why don't the three of you go up to room 212? Danny will be moved up there shortly. He's improving remarkably well for being so ill yesterday."

"I told you he was a fighter." Steve stated.

The doctor smiled as he shepherded the three teammates out of the ICU.

"Have you called Rachel?" Kono asked as they made their way to room 212.

"Yes. I called her earlier and she'll bring Grace by after lunch. Dr. Price said she's too young to be allowed into the ICU."

When Danny was settled in his new room he greeted Chin and Kono with a smile. "Thanks guys for saving me, us." He said as he indicated Steve.

"Hey. I didn't need saving Danny." Steve said indignantly.

"Yeah you did, Boss." Kono sided with Danny. "How come you have a room with two beds Danny?" she asked.

"Well, because Super SEAL over there has refused to leave. The doc and I agreed that he needs to sleep in a bed, so we compromised. I'll stay for two more days, without arguing, and Steve gets to sleep in the other bed."

"What! I don't get a say in this?" Steve asked. "Who says I want to stay here for two more days?"

"Are you planning on leaving me here?" Danny asked quietly.

"No." The reply came just as quietly from Steve.

"Then you need a bed to sleep in, babe."

"I'll have HPD assign an officer outside the room." Chin said as he pulled out his phone.

Chin and Kono were back at Five-0 headquarters a few hours later when Kamekona burst into the room.

"You need to get to the hospital fast. I just got word the two remaining poachers are going after Steve and Danny."

Chin immediately headed for the door. "Call HPD, Kono. Have them send back-up."

Kono was also on her way to the door her cell phone already in her hand. She called HPD as she flew down the stairs. By the time she reached her car, Chin was already leaving the parking lot on his motorcycle. Kono wrenched open the door of her car as she spoke to Kamekona who had followed her out, moving fairly quickly for a man of his size. "Grace is there with Danny and Steve."

**TBC.**

**A/N: **Oh no another of those darn cliffhangers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and no I didn't hurt Grace.

**Chapter Eleven**

Rachel had stayed only a few minutes when she brought Grace to the hospital. Once she was satisfied that Danny would be alright Rachel and agreed to leave Grace until the evening, when Kono would take her home.

Chin and Kono had also left and Steve went for a walk in the hallway to give Danny and Grace some alone time. It gave him time to speak to the HPD officer stationed there by the overprotective Chin. Fifteen minutes later Grace came to find him as Danny had fallen asleep. "Can we play cards, Uncle Steve? I brought a deck and lots of other stuff to do." The two of them walked back to the room hand in hand and settled on Steve's bed.

"What kind of card game do you want to play?" Steve asked.

"Poker, of course." Grace replied as she shuffled the cards expertly. "Danno always beats me so I want to practice."

"Oh, so you're a card shark are you Miss Williams?"

"What's a card shark, Uncle Steve?"

"Never mind, Gracie. Let's see if we can improve your came so the next time you can beat Danno." The two settled down to play, while Danny slept on.

The two remaining poachers walked boldly into the hospital. They had cleaned up and changed clothes; no one would recognise who they were. It wasn't hard to find out what room number they needed and they went straight to that floor. Their problems started with the HPD officer stationed outside the room. Somehow he had been alerted and was ready for them as he called out, "Commander! Trouble!" So their plan of taking the occupants of the room by surprise was negated now.

At the sudden urgent call of: "Commander! Trouble!" from outside the room Steve jumped from the bed and grabbed his gun from the draw of the night stand between the two beds. He also took out Danny's gun and placed it next to his partner's right hand.

"Danny, wake up," Steve said as he gently shook Danny's right shoulder. "Grace, get down on the floor and stay out of sight."

"What's going on, Steve?" Danny asked as he came fully awake on hearing the urgency in Steve voice.

Before Steve could answer there was a gunshot right outside the door to their room. Grace, who had done as Steve ordered, was on the floor between the beds. At the sound of the shot Steve crouched down using the bed for cover and trained his gun on the door.

Danny, his gun now in his hand, swung his legs over the side of his bed and dropped to the floor besides Grace. "It's okay Monkey," he said soothingly. "Here, crawl under Uncle Steve's bed and get behind the night table. Can you do that for me please? I need you somewhere safe, Grace."

Grace did as her father requested. She was scared and really wanted to stay beside her Danno, but knew she would distract him. Seconds later the door to the room was thrust open and Grace covered her ears as the sound of loud gunshots filled the room.

The men separated as they burst into the room each firing a shot at a bed only to realise there was no one in either bed. Both men adjusted their aim quickly and fired rapidly at the space between the beds.

Steve dove to the floor and fired as he went hitting the man closest to him several times in the chest.

Danny threw himself in front of the night table where his injured shoulder connected and pain exploded almost taking him into blackness. But he still managed to fire several shots under the bed blindly hitting the second poachers in the legs. When the man fell to the floor, Danny put a bullet in his head before he could bring his gun up to fire again. Then he could hold back the darkness no longer.

There was silence for a few seconds, before Steve was moving to check both poachers ensuring they were dead. Once satisfied he moved back between the beds. "Danny? Grace? Are you both alright?"

In the short time it had taken Steve to check the poachers, Grace had moved out from behind the night table and now sat, Danny's head in her lap. She looked up at Steve as tears ran down her face. "He's not moving Uncle Steve." She cried.

Steve moved up beside Grace and placed his fingers at the pulse point on Danny's neck. He sighed in relief when he found a rapid, but steady pulse. There was a large red blood stain spreading quickly on Danny's left shoulder and Steve couldn't tell if it was a new wound or the old one reopened. He was about to check when there was a shout from outside the room.

"Steve! Danny! Can you hear me?" Chin's voice was filled with worry.

"We're clear, Chin! Get medical help in here now, Danny's hurt!" Steve called.

Chin had arrived, HPD right behind him, seconds after the two poachers took out the HPD guard and entered the room. When the gunfire in the room ceased he'd waited a few seconds then called out. They had no way of knowing what had happened in the room, and until Steve had called out to him, Chin had feared the worst.

Dr. Price, who happened to be at the nurse's desk when the gunfire started, grabbed supplies, a nurse and a gurney and followed Chin into the room.

Steve quickly moved out of the way, but Grace refused to move, her father's head still cradled in her lap. Dr. Price took only seconds to evaluate Danny's condition before he was barking orders.

"Move this bed and get that gurney in here." While Chin unlocked and moved Danny's bed aside, the nurse pushed the gurney in to replace it.

Dr. Price spoke quietly to Grace. "We're going to lift your dad up and put him on this gurney. Can you help by holding his head straight?"

Grace nodded through her tears as Dr. Price then had Chin, the nurse and Steve help him lift Danny up.

"Liz, I need you up on the gurney. Put as much pressure on his shoulder as you can." Dr. Price said urgently as he helped the nurse climb up onto Danny's gurney. "Let's go, we need to get to an OR stat."

"Doc! What is it?" Steve asked as Grace flew at him wrapping herself around his waist.

"He's reopened his shoulder wound and torn the artery repair we did." Dr. Price was already heading out the door. "He'll bleed out in minutes if we don't get this stopped." With that Danny was gone from the room.

Steve wanted so much to follow his partner, but he knew that Grace had to come first. That would be what Danny wanted and that was what he'd do. "Grace, sweetheart." When Grace didn't look up, just kept her head buried at his waist, Steve eased her away from him and knelt down in front of her. "Grace. It's alright. Danno will be alright. The doctor will get him fixed up again as good as new."

Grace finally looked at Steve and sniffed mightily to clear her nose. "You promise, Uncle Steve? Danno will be alright?"

"Yes, Grace, I promise." _'Don't make a liar out of me Danno.'_ Steve thought as he hugged Danny's daughter too him.

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Once again, thank you to everyone for reviewing, especially the guests who I can not reply too.

**Chapter Twelve**

Kono and Kamekona arrived at the room just as Danny was rushed out. At the sight of the nurse on top of the gurney Kono's breath caught in her throat. "No!" she cried. Kamekona immediately enveloped her in a hug.

Chin had followed the gurney from the room and approached the two. "He's torn the artery repair and is on his way to the OR." He stated. "Dr. Price will do everything he can to fix this, Kono. Believe that."

Kono stepped away from Kamekona. "Steve? Grace?"

"They're fine. Come on, see for yourself." Chin turned back to the room and pushed open the door only to be met by Steve as he exited the room, Grace in his arms.

"We're going up to the surgical waiting room." Steve announced as he walked away. Chin, Kono and Kamekona followed quietly behind.

Three hours later they were still waiting. A number of HPD officers and Rachel and joined them, but Grace refused to leave Steve's arms. She sat curled up on his lap, her arms locked around his back. Oddly Steve found comfort in having Danny's little girl snuggled up to him this way. It helped him endure the long wait.

Sarah, the nurse from the ICU had come by shortly after they'd reached the waiting room to check on Steve and Grace. Neither had sustained any injuries, although Steve had torn some of the stitches in his arm. "I'll fix these with tape for now, Commander." She'd said knowing better than to expect Steve to leave. "But you need to have this re-stitched later." Steve had simply nodded in agreement. He wasn't going anywhere until they knew Danny was alright.

Two hours into their wait a doctor had emerged to let everyone know that the HPD officer, shot by the poachers, would make a full recovery. Now they just needed news on Danny.

Everyone stood as Dr. Price entered the room. He looked tired and drawn but he was smiling. "He's alright. Gave us a scare a couple of times but we've repaired the artery and we're pushing blood into him."

There seemed to be a collective sigh from everyone in the room. "He'll have to spend time in ICU again though." Dr. Price continued. "But he's in recovery right now so why don't you all go home and come back later?"

"No!" Grace cried. "I need to see Danno!" Steve looked at his niece. He knew exactly how she felt because, truth be told, he needed to see his partner, too.

"Doc?" Steve asked.

"Okay, but only for a couple of minutes." The doctor turned and Steve followed with Grace once again in his arms.

Steve's first thought on seeing his partner was, '_We're back to square one_.' Danny was hooked up to all the same equipment and tubes he'd had the first time Steve saw him in ICU.

Grace, who had not been allowed to see Danny in the ICU, cried when she saw him. Dr. Price explained what everything was and how it helped her dad. Steve would be forever grateful to the doctor for taking the time to help Grace. By the time they left Grace was calmer and now believed that her Danno would recover.

Once they were back in the waiting room, Grace finally allowed her mother to take her from Steve. "I'll call as soon as you can come back and visit." Steve reassured Grace. "And you know that you can call me, or Chin, or Kono at any time if you get worried, alright?"

Grace nodded, hugged each of them then left with her mother. Most of the HPD officers had already left and the few remaining followed Rachel and Grace from the room. Steve collapsed down into a chair putting his head in his hands.

"You alright, Steve?" Chin asked in concern.

"No. I'm definitely not alright." Steve sighed. "We nearly lost him twice in as many days." Steve looked up at Kamekona who'd sat quietly at the side of the room. "Tell me there are no more of them?"

"No more, brah." Kamekona stated. "Dat was the last two."

Steve sighed again, this time in relief. His left arm moved to hold the wound on his right arm as the pain flared momentarily. "Time you came with me and got that fixed, Commander." Steve looked up to find Sarah standing in the doorway. "Dr. Price is waiting for you and when he's done one of your friends can take you home".

"No. I'm not leaving Danny alone." Steve said adamantly.

"She's right, Steve." Chin chided. "You need to go home and rest for a few hours. Regroup, then come back and be with Danny. Kono will stay with him while you're gone."

Chin knelt down in front of Steve and spoke quietly. "Kono needs to be with Danny right now, Steve. She's just as worried as you are and seeing him rushed to the OR like that scared her."

Steve looked from Chin to Kono who now sat besides Kamekona, his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. He knew that Kono loved Danny as a brother just as Chin and he did, so it was only fair that she spend time with him, too. "Okay," he said quietly. Then he stood and walked over to Kono.

"Kono, I'm going to get this fixed," Steve indicated his arm. "Then Chin's taking me home for a while. Go be with Danny for me?"

Kamekona and Kono both stood and Kono pulled Steve into a hug. "Thanks, brah. I'll take real good care of him 'til you get back."

"I know you will Kono, because you love him, as I do." Steve shook Kamekona's hand. "Thanks for all your help."

"Nah, it's nothing. I care about the Haole too." Kamekona put his arm around Kono again. "I'll wait with little sista here until they let her in with Danny. Go get fixed up."

Steve and Chin both nodded as they followed Sarah from the room.

Less than an hour later Steve, now re-stitched, showered, and a decent meal inside him, was escorted to his own bed by Chin. "Sleep, Steve. I'll take you back to the hospital in a few hours." With a sigh Steve settled down on his bed. "Thanks, Chin."

"Don't mention it, brah. I'm going to crash in the spare room. See you in a few hours." With that Chin left.

Before he settled down to sleep, Steve called Kono. "I know you'd call if anything changed, Kono, but I can't go to sleep without knowing Danny's alright."

"Yeah, I understand and he's fine." Kono replied. "I'm right here with him and he's sleeping peacefully. He was awake earlier, and I reassured him that you and Grace were both alright. Dr. Price was in and said they'll probably move Danny to a regular room in the morning. I'll call when that happens, if you're not here before then."

"Okay, thanks Kono. I doubt if Chin's going to let me come back before morning anyway." Steve said smiling. It was good to hear that Danny was doing well. "I think your cousin likes bossing me around."

Kono laughed. "Yeah. He's always been like that with the people he loves. Get some sleep."

Steve said goodnight and hung up. How had he gotten so lucky to have these people in his life? A few short years ago he had no one, now he had three teammates he loved and would do anything for. With a contented sigh, Steve fell into an exhausted sleep.

**TBC.**

**A/N**: Sorry, no Danny in this one, but no cliffhanger either.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well this is it, the end of the story. I've loved all your reviews, and need to thank rewob17, yet again, for the great beta.

**Chapter Thirteen**

By eight o'clock the next morning Steve and Chin were back at the hospital. Both felt much more relaxed and able to deal with whatever was necessary to help Danny recover.

Danny was back in a double room but not room 212 as it was still a crime scene. Kono had called while they were at breakfast to let them know the room number. Most of the machines and tubes were gone. There was an IV secured to the back of his right hand. Bandages around his left shoulder and his arm secured to his chest by a tight sling. Oxygen was still being supplied by a nasal cannula that Danny was irritably moving around with his right hand.

"Stop that, Danny," Steve ordered as he approached the bed. "They have that there to help you. Leave it alone."

"Well, its annoying Steven." Danny griped. "I'm feeling good now. Don't know why I need this thing."

Chin walked to the second bed where Kono lay as if asleep. Her eyes open to slits as Chin sat next to her. "I see Danny's feeling better." Chin said quietly.

"Yeah, he started ranting when they moved him here." Kono answered just as quietly. "I figured if he thought I was asleep he'd stop. Worked well, until you two showed up."

"How about we leave Steve to deal with him, and I take you home? You look exhausted." Chin moved over to Danny's bed as Kono sat up. "Hey, Danny, glad to see you're looking and feeling so much better."

"Thanks, Chin. Doc. Price says I can go home in two days. Oh and thanks for taking care of this big lug here last night. Kono told me you made him go home."

"Hey, Ohana, Danny, that's what we do." Chin briefly took Danny's offered hand then turned to Kono.

Kono moved over and kissed Danny's forehead. "I'll see you later, brah. Don't give Steve too hard a time, okay?"

"When do I ever?" Danny smiled.

Steve sat down in the chair between the two beds and looked at Danny. "You're looking good, Danny. Better than the last time I saw you."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Danny's anxiety level increased, there was something bothering his partner. Sometimes he found Steve so easy to read it scared him. "Is it Grace? Is she alright?"

"God, Danny. Stop! Grace is fine. I spoke to Rachel on the way here. She'll bring Grace by later." Steve had placed his hand on Danny's arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Then what is it, and don't lie to me. I can tell there's something bothering you. Out with it."

Steve sat back in the chair, seemingly disconnecting himself from Danny. "It's my fault Grace was put in danger yesterday. I let her stay with us when I knew there were more poachers out there."

"But you didn't know they'd come after us." Danny hated the distant look on Steve's face.

"I should have. I'm a SEAL, Danny. I should have known and been more prepared." Steve ran his left hand over his face, his right still resting in a sling. "You were hurt, again, because I allowed Grace to be put in danger. You tore that artery repair protecting Grace when you should never have been put in that position in the first place."

In one fluid motion Danny pulled the nasal cannula off, swung his legs over the side of the bed and clasped Steve's left hand. "Okay! Stop that right now! None of this is your fault. Not what happened here in the hospital, and certainly not what happened out there, in the forest." Danny squeezed Steve's hand. "I don't blame you and neither does anyone else, except you."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand careful of the IV in the back. "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you, Danny." Steve stood and moved forward enveloping Danny in a gentle hug. "I love you, brother," he said.

"Yeah, I love you, too, you big idiot," Danny said as he hugged Steve back.

The men sat talking quietly for the rest of the morning until Grace ran into the room, followed by Rachel at a slower pace.

"Danno," Grace squealed as she launched herself at the bed. Steve managed to slow her down before she could barrel into Danny.

"Monkey," Danny pulled Grace too him. "I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Danno. I get to stay with you the rest of the day, right?" Grace looked at her mother for confirmation.

"Yes, she can stay," Rachel confirmed. "I'm glad you're alright, Danny." Rachel walked forward and kissed Danny's forehead. "Thank you for protecting her yesterday. You, too, Commander." Both men nodded as Rachel turned to leave. "I'll expect her home this evening?"

"I'll bring her myself, Rachel," Steve replied. Rachel nodded and left.

"What would you like to do, Monkey?" Danny asked.

Grace moved around until she sat looking at her Uncle Steve. "Are all the bad men gone now?" she asked.

"Yes Gracie, they're all gone now." Steve answered. "I'm sorry you were scared by those men yesterday."

"I was scared, but not for me. I knew you and Danno would protect me." Grace cuddled into her father as she continued to look at Steve. "I was scared for you, Uncle Steve, and you, of course, Danno. I didn't want either of you to get hurt again. Then, when they rushed you from the room, Danno, Uncle Steve had such a lost look that I knew he needed to be held. So I stayed with him and made sure he was okay."

"Wow, when did you get to be so smart and intuitive?" Steve asked. "You were just what I needed right then."

"She is my daughter, Steven." Danny snarked. "She has inherited the Williams's smarts and ability to read people. Especially Neanderthals like you."

"Well, I hope she can't read what I'm thinking right now." Steve laughed. Everything was going to be alright. Grace was fine, Danny was on the mend and Steve's Ohana was safe.

**The End**


End file.
